


Distressed

by Zerer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Lucifer, Makeup Artist Michael, Probably ooc, Theatre, UST, actor lucifer, actress lucifer, i just like filling prompts, idk - Freeform, michael is a dork, my bbys - Freeform, so many ust, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the one person who can do my elaborate stage makeup so every night you spend half an hour in close proximity to my face and I am distressed au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distressed

“Ow!” Luci whined, immediately pulling away and turning her face.

“Maybe if you actually stayed still, this wouldn’t happen.” The makeup artist, Michael sighed, putting the brush he was using down and grabbing a clean tissue to wipe away the stray makeup.

“Maybe if you didn’t shove brushes into my eyes, this wouldn’t happen.” Luci huffed but allowed Michael to lean forward and dab at her eye makeup.

“Maybe if you didn’t have such elaborate makeup, this wouldn’t happen.” Michael retorted, throwing the tissue away and picking up the brush again.

“Maybe if you didn’t have shaky hands, this wouldn’t happen.”

“My hands are not shaky!” Michael yelped, leaning even closer and carefully filling in the eye area with black.

“Are too! I saw you drop those brushes just now.” She insisted, closing her eyes when prompted and trying not to jerk away when she felt Michael’s warm breath on her face. They were way too close together, but Luci wasn’t complaining.

“Open your eyes.” Michael ordered, “I dropped those brushes because you jabbed me in the sides. You know how I feel about that.”

“Yeah well.” Luci scoffed, “Not everyone will buy that. Me including.”

He huffed and swapped brushes. Covering the new brush in yellow paint he turned back to her and somehow got even closer.  
“Well not everyone is perfect… like me.” He said with a great sigh, gently applying the paint around her eyes, “Close your eyes.”

She rolled them before doing so, “Perfect? Ticklish people are far from perfect.”

“You’re just jealous.” Michael breathed out, changing brushes again and slowly began drawing the swirls on her face.

“Like I’d be jealous of a caveman with a lizard brain.” She said scathingly, and then started laughing. She could practically feel the pout on his face.

“That was mean.” He whined.

“I am mean. Are you done yet?” She asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It totally wasn’t the closeness either…

“You’re so needy!” Michael exclaimed, grabbing her chin and carefully tilting her face up. Luci wasn’t distressed, nope.

“Seriously, how much longer?” She tried not to wrinkle her nose as he painted it.

“I don’t know, ten more minutes? I have to do your nose and then your mouth. I still need to put the purple and pink blend on your neck and collarbones.”  
Luci suppressed a groan. She was not going to last ten minutes with Michael’s stupid face shoved into hers. 

“What?” He asked, obviously sensing her distress, “Do you want me to stop? What’s wrong?”

“No, I’m fine.” She mumbled, closing her eyes, even though Michael was now painting her cheekbones.

She could feel his curiosity but he didn’t pry anymore, simply speeding up the painting.

 

Luci sucked in a quiet breath as Michael moved onto her neck and collarbones. Barely even touching her, he moved her robe further down her shoulders so he could fully paint her collar. She opened her eyes and looked at him, concentrating on her collarbones with a deep blush on his face. A small smile quirked her lips and she whispered.

“Hey Mika…”

He snapped his head up, almost hitting her chin from being so close.  
“Yeah?” He asked, the blush still covering his cheeks.

With a devious grin she leant closer, brushing her painted lips against his ear.  
“We are pretty close, right? Like as friends.” She clarified, whispering.

“Yeah…” He mumbled and she pulled back slightly so she was now looking at him head on.

“And we spend loads of time together…” She breathed out, watching Michael blush harder.

“Yup, like half hour each show night.” He supplied, squirming as she leant even closer.

“Right…” She smiled a little cruelly, “So I like to think I’m not imagining this UST.” She tapped his cheek with her index finger and smirking when he jolted.

“UST?” He asked quietly, “What’s that?”

“It’s a thing, always unresolved.” She offered, with a faux-innocent smile.

“Uh…” He stammered, glancing down, where her robe was gaping open. He looked back up quickly, blushing deeply. Luci just smiled even wider, baring her teeth. 

"Want to resolve it Mika?" She asked, biting her lip. It seemed Michael had gotten the memo and nodded his head frantically, almost knocking their foreheads together.  
Slowly, keeping her face close to his, she slipped off of her chair and into his lap.

"I'll show you." She whispered, about to lean that fraction closer to bring their lips together in a bruising kiss when he suddenly pulled back.

"What?" She pulled back, looking at him, "You're rejecting me? Really?"

Michael had flushed cheeks, "No, but I seriously just spent half an hour doing your makeup I'm not about to smear it all over my own face."

Luci sighed, pouting, "Oh well, guess we'll have to reschedule. How does after the show sound?"

He smiled widely, "Sounds awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> im not into theatre much so I kinda just made the makeup stuff up. here's what I was basing the makeup on for luci tho... https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/65/32/ea/6532eada1a68a2051d78a2bf7fc08e6f.jpg


End file.
